


A Swan Queen Happy Ending...

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (He's the man-of-honor), (Neal is alive because it's my story), F/F, Fluff, Weddings, bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Emma and Regina decide to get married. They just...haven't told anyone yet...





	A Swan Queen Happy Ending...

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my "Swanfire Wedding" story, the timeline is something just like that: Pretend that Peter Pan's curse never happened and everybody just settled in Storybrooke. Hook left because he didn't get his way. Neal is alive, (because unlike the pirate, he has purpose outside of sucking Emma's face,) and tri-parenting with Henry's moms. Okay? Good. Carry on. :)
> 
> I'm posting this six days before the musical I will protest until I am old and gray. Ta! ;P

Had Regina and Emma planned on falling in love? No. But really, who did plan on falling in love with anyone, and Emma felt _happy_. They'd dated for the better part of a year, and for the better part in secret, too...

Neither was ashamed, really, mind you. It was just a little...well. Regina wasn't just seven biological years older than Emma, she also had the thirty extra years on top of that from the curse she cast. She was Emma's mother's stepmother, for crying out loud, even if they were both Henry's mother. There was just...there was no telling how people would react to that, and they just wanted to wait until everything was calm and settled.

That was asking a bit much in Storybrooke though...

It was some time between banishing a giant crab that had scuttled out the harbor and sending all the citizens from Halloweentown-yes, Jack and Sally and _this is Halloween, Halloween,_ Halloweentown,-back home, that they'd decided it was as calm as it was ever going to be. Emma had decided that they should tell Henry that they wanted to get married first. Regina had promised that the Enchanted Forest was a "lot more gay than storybooks would have you believe," and that a queer marriage shouldn't be as big a deal in Storybrooke as it was out in the rest of the world.

(Sleepy even had a _boyfriend_ for god's sake, if one of the seven dwarves could cohabit with Tom Thumb, then why couldn't the Evil Queen and the Savior get hitched?)

"Henry," Regina took a deep breath, no doubt practicing the speech they'd come up with. "We have something we'd like to talk to you about. Emma and I, we...we're...well, we've been dating for a while now. And we wanted you to know that we're talking about getting married...so...what do you think?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh...well...yes-"

"FINALLY!" Henry jumped at both of them, and they ended up smushed together in a hug. "I was waiting for you to confess for _ages_!"

"Wait, what?" Emma blinked. "What do you mean 'confess', what does that mean?"

"Aw jeez, _Moms_!" he rolled his eyes in that way only a thirteen-year-old could. "Everybody knows you're dating already! It's a good thing you told me now, too, if you'd waited another week I was gonna lose my bet with Dad."

Neal had stayed in Storybrooke to be with Henry and patch things up with...his father, Rumpelstiltskin. (God...that would never _not_ be weird.) A part of Emma would always be fond of Neal, and they had Henry linking them together, but he hadn't been too upset when they couldn't make a romantic relationship work out with them. (Hook hadn't been so understanding, he'd packed ship and left one day and never came back.) He'd smiled in a mildly wistful way that said he was sorry about that, but was happy she wasn't mad at him anymore, and broke any potential tension by saying, "Just remember me when you're looking for a best man someday, huh?"

"Wouldn't I get a bridesmaid, or a maid-of-honor?" Emma had snorted.

"Then I'll be your man-of-honor, jeez, why you gotta force gender roles on me Em?"

Emma had no idea what sort of "bet" Neal had made with Henry. (She would later find out that it was getting a dog that would stay at Neal's place.) But if Henry and Neal had known, it was a good bet that Gold did too. And if _they_ knew...

When Emma and Regina made their way over to her parents' apartment, and sat down across from the table, the speech they'd practice suddenly seemed inadequate. What if they knew already? What would they say when they mentioned they wanted to get married? Would they support the idea? Would they be freaked out by the age difference? What if they didn't support it? Emma spent a lifetime trying to find her family, what if her parents didn't stand by her because of this?

Regina held her hand under the table. Since she was the Queen, they'd mutually decided to let her do the talking first. She had a lot of experiences with speeches.

"David, Snow. We...would like to talk to you about something. Emma and I are...well, we've been together for awhile now. Dating." They waited a minute, but Snow and David just stared back at them like they were waiting on a punchline. "We've been _dating_...so..."

Snow's eyes suddenly went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. The gasp Emma's mother gave sounded cartoonish, and for a scary second Emma was sure this was it-

"Oh my god...Emma?"

"Mom," Emma swallowed. "I love Regina, and she loves me, and we want to be togeth-"

"OH MY GOD!" Snow shrieked, jumping up and running around the table. "Emma! Emma do I have this right, are you telling me you're getting _married_?!"

Oh.

"Yeeessssssss-"

Snow squealed, and with deceptively strong arms, crushed Emma in a hug. "Oh! Oh this is the greatest news I've ever heard! Oh! Oh Regina! Come here!"

"Hey, whoa!" Regina leaned back, but couldn't escape the arms of an excited Snow White, and was promptly crushed too. "Snow, stop it!"

"No, this is a hugging occassion, come here!"

David grinned on the other side of the table. "Congratulations, you two, we're happy for you."

"I couldn't tell," Regina grumbled, squirming out of Snow's reach. She didn't really look upset.

Snow suddenly darted upstairs. "Stay right there, we can start planning right away!"

Regina still didn't look upset, but she did look a little _nervous_. So was Emma, though...

"Uh, Mom? Have you been planning my wedding?"

"Oh no, no-Well, maybe just a little bit." Snow scurried back downstairs and dropped a three-inch thick binder on the table with a startling thud. The white cover was deceptively innocent, while the inside was stuffed full of color coordinated folders and clippings stuck between plastic sleeves. Even David raised an eyebrow.

"Honey...how _long_ have you been planning, exactly? This is more than a little bit."

Snow's grin wasn't wavering as she flipped through the categories. _Categories_. "Oh just a little bit here and there, this and that. _Eversincethefirstcursebroke_ , hey! Look at these gum paste flowers, huh? Aren't they pretty? Ooh, and here are some wedding dresses! Now I know you're not a dressy girl Emma, but what about-"

"Oh no, absolutely not," Regina held up her hands. "I remember that feathery cupcake topper of a dress you were wearing, you are off of dress-shopping duty."

Snow deflated just a little bit. "Cupcake topper..."

"Ah, Mom? I know that you feel like you've missed out on a lot with me, and I want you to be involved in this wedding..." Emma tore her eyes from the intimidatingly large wedding planner, trying to think of the best way to phrase her wishes without breaking her mother's heart. "But I don't think we want a big wedding. Can it just be kinda, y'know, kinda smaller? Just friends and family? Not the _whole_ town?"

Flipping to another part of the binder, Snow turned it around and retook her seat by her husband. "Okay, okay, I can work with that. We could have the ceremony at Granny's, maybe hold the ceremony in the front where we can move the tables and just put down chairs, and have the reception inside? Or! Maybe town hall, oh! How about your backyard Regina? How soon are we thinking, spring wedding? Summer?"

Emma wondered why she had ever been afraid of her parents not supporting her...

David did his part by gently steering Snow away from any overly elaborate schemes, and he couldn't seem to stop grinning. Neal kept grinning too, but Emma had a feeling he was snickering when she wasn't looking. Not in a mean way, just because he was a giant dork. Regina had smiled wickedly and asked Snow what the wedding party should be wearing. (You wanna be man-of-honor? Fine, let's see how you like suit shopping with Snow...) Henry was clearly the smartest of their family because he kept well out of the way of wedding plans, to the point where he developed the uncanny ability to slip out the room when they weren't watching him.

Some of the time he'd spent not around them he must've been at Gold's shop. He'd presented them with a polished silver picture frame the night before the wedding as an early present, and Emma thought Regina was going to start crying. Not that she was much better...

The only part of the wedding Emma wasn't crazy about was probably the hours leading up to the ceremony. She'd been given a bearclaw and a takeout coffee cup for breakfast while her mother worked her hair into an up-do that looked fancier than anything Emma could do by herself, and Ruby helped out with the makeup so that Emma was left to wonder how movie stars could stand the multiple stylist treatment. It was super disorienting. Despite Snow's desire for a pretty formal dress, Emma settled on a [red cocktail dress ](https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/L12144786.jpg)instead, and her mother looked a little sad for a minute, then her eyes lit up and she said, "Oh! You match Regina so perfectly!"

Snow had been insistent about the "no peeking before the ceremony" rule. She said it was bad luck, and Emma and Regina had gone along with it. (Stupid Regina, who woke up at the crack of dawn no problems with her stupid hair looking pretty when it was all bedheaded...) There had been some confusion, since none of them had partaken in a wedding where there was two brides before, about if they both needed someone to walk them down the aisle. Regina had decided to just stand there at the end with Henry and Neal, (who was sticking to this man-of-honor thing, he'd even brought her the bearclaw for breakfast before Hurricane Ruby-Snow pushed him out the door so they could get to work,) because of a silent agreement: Even if Regina wasn't getting walked down the aisle, David deserved to walk his daughter down the aisle.

Emma, armed with a bouquet of white roses, was led out into the backyard just before noon on a rare sunny spring day in April. The guest list was very short, but that was what they'd wanted: Archie was standing by the white lattice altar, Gepetto and August had seats, Granny and Ruby were there, (Ruby had Pongo's leash, and had found a bowtie dog collar for him somewhere,) the dwarves had shown up but only two had plus-ones, (Leroy came with that nun-fairy who seemed to make him a lot less grumpy, and Sleepy was there with Tom Thumb,) Tinkerbelle had taken a spot by them...and Gold and Belle were there.

He was a lot less..."Dark One", for the Dark One these days. It might just have something to do with he and Neal getting along again, and the very noticeable curve of Belle's tummy. It would seem Henry was about to have another little uncle. Or maybe an aunt...

At the altar, Neal and Henry, (god, her son was so _tall_ ,) were standing there. With Regina. And the world sort of tunneled around her, and Emma's heart skipped a beat. They were really doing this. They were getting married. She could see what Snow meant about matching, though. They'd gone shopping separately, but had both wound up with cocktail dresses. Emma's was red, and Regina's [was black](http://www.lovarni.com/images/products/zoom/1375954170-33282300.jpg). (Of course it was.) She had just enough time to admire the shape of Regina's legs in her stilettos before she heard David sniffle.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah," he cleared his throat. He was doing better than Snow...she was dabbing her eyes with hanky already, bouncing Emma's baby brother to keep him from interrupting the ceremony. "I'm just really happy. You?"

"I...I am. Yeah, I am." She was. She was really, _really_ happy. Happy enough that she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face when Regina glanced back and smiled, too. And when a certain thought intruded into the bubbly, giddy happiness. "Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You realize in, like, thirty years, Mom's gonna put that wedding binder to use on Leo, right?"

"See?" David laughed quietly. "Everybody gets a happy ending."

Yes. Yes they did.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also this is the first "official" Swan Queen fic I've written, I really would appreciate some feedback because I have one more work for them in line and would like to do them justice.)


End file.
